Lyra Nakajima
Kotone Lyra Nakajima is from New Bark Town in the Johto region. She and Casey Saunders previously traveled with the Mokusetsu when they were in Ecruteak City, Johto, looking for the fourth Plate. Character Present Lyra first appeared in Dilapidation. She and her best friend, Casey, came across Ash and Dawn in their hometown of New Bark Town, Johto. After introductions and learning what Ash and Dawn were there for, Lyra and Casey wanted to travel with them to find the next Plate. Ash and Dawn brought them to Alain and introduced them. They showed immediate interest to being Manipulators eventually and joining the Mokusetsu later. They all then traveled to Ecruteak City to find Tamamushi. Lyra and Casey educated Ash on the Burned Tower, since they passed by it. Lyra suggested everyone playing a baseball game with Casey to cheer her up from her reminiscining about the better times of the past. She was there during the events and fight for the fourth Plate. She supported the group and was always there for Casey. After the tragic thing that happened after the fight, though, there was big tension with Alain's anger and he sent Lyra and Casey away from the group. Personality Lyra is pretty cheerful and balanced out with her emotions. She was a good help to the Mokusetsu in Johto without getting in the way during the fight. For unknown reasons, she messes up Dawn's name, calling her Dane. Dawn was always interrupted when trying to correct her. Even when hearing Dawn's name correctly in conversation, Lyra continued doing this, seemingly unintentionally. Lyra is a great friend to Casey; the two are best friends from New Bark Town. They went to different academies, with Lyra going to Sinnoh Academy and Casey going to Kalos Academy, but the two maintained their friendship. Lyra was there to cheer Casey up when she was sad about her nostalgic memories being gone. She knows how much Casey loves baseball and thought up the idea of the gang playing baseball with her in an old stadium she used to play in to make her happy, which they all did (except Alain). She was sad with Casey when that baseball stadium was burned down by Archie and after what happened with her Beedrill. Pokémon Lyra mentioned that she has a Meganium, but due to the Tekiyoku's law on owning only one Pokémon at a time, she chose to keep her Marill with her. She says she has a close bond with it and never wants it to evolve. Trivia Naming * Her first name, Kotone, is her Japanese name in the anime. It's a reference to the sound of a "koto", a musical instrument.https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Lyra_(anime)#Names * Her middle name, Lyra, is her name in the English dub of the anime. Following the theme of her first name, it's meant to reference a "lyre", another instrument. ** In fact, her name in 4 of the 5 other languages references 4 different musical instruments / properties of them. More can be seen here. * Her last name, Nakajima, is the surname of her Japanese voice actress, Megumi Nakajima.https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Lyra_(anime) ** Interestingly enough, Nakajima also voices another character named Lyra, a Celestial Spirit in Fairy Tail. This Lyra's alias in Japanese is also translated to "koto za", another reference to a koto, just like the Pokémon Lyra's Japanese name.https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Megumi_Nakajimahttps://fairytail.fandom.com/wiki/Lyra General * Her birthday, September 17th, is the original Japan air date of the episode she first appeared in the anime.https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/DP143 * Both Lyra and Casey have a Meganium, while neither chose it to be the one Pokémon they keep with them. * Lyra is from Johto, but is seen in Sinnoh in the Diamond and Pearl anime. This is due to Lyra being a new female character in the remakes of the Gen 2 games, which came out during Gen 4. Nocturnal Jay decided to introduce Lyra in Johto instead of Sinnoh, though, keeping her true to her region. * Her constant mispronouncing of Dawn's name as "Dane" is actually done in the anime. In the Japanese version, instead of Hikari, she calls Dawn "Hikarin". * In the anime, Lyra subtly shows that she has a crush on Ash. However, this is not currently present in Tears of the Fallen, which is different, since most half-canonical ships with Ash and a female anime character are present in the series. * Regardless of the above bullet point, the shipping name for Ash and Lyra is called PokéSilverShipping. References Category:Characters Category:Mokusetsu: Traveled or Helped Category:Mokusetsu Category:Female Characters